Ninjou
by ry0kiku
Summary: Karma? Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Sejak awal dia dan para penduduknya, baik yang masih TK maupun yang sudah tua, tahu bahwa mereka hidup berdampingan dengan neraka. Historical, kinda. Based on Tohoku Earthquake in March 2011. No pairing...I think.


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Kimigayo belongs to...uhh... some ancient poet? #plak

Ninjou (人情) : humanity, empathy, common sense (dengan kanji yang lain, 'ninjou' juga bisa berarti 'bloodshed' #abaikan)

Warning: Tragedi. Mungkin OOC. Niatannya no pairing, tapi pembaca bebas berimajinasi. OC!Regions. Author sedang 95% WB, jadi mungkin lebih absurd dari biasa. Pesan sponsor: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

_Tadinya sempat berpikir untuk menunggu beberapa bulan supaya bisa benar-benar melabeli fic ini sebagai 'historical', tapi rupanya saya tidak punya kesabaran. Bagi yang mengharapkan informasi, maaf, sepertinya fic ini lebih ke psikologi. Kalau ada yang menemukan misinformasi atau inakurasi jangan ragu untuk menghubungi penulis kurang kompetensi ini. Karena masih ada kemungkinan penulis salah interpretasi._

_Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati._

* * *

Germany selaku tuan rumah dan pemimpin konferensi personifikasi negara kali ini duduk diam, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke meja dengan tidak sabar. Terlalu banyak negara yang terlambat datang. Padahal dia sudah sengaja memilih hari Jumat untuk menjadwalkan rapat, demi menghindari alasan-alasan klise telat bangun karena pacaran atau skype-an semalaman...

Pria Kaukasia besar itu mendongak begitu pintu berderit terbuka menampakkan Russia membimbing China yang berjalan terpincang-pincang, mengantarkannya sampai dia duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Cedera karena gempa di Yunnan kemarin malam, da." Russia menerangkan tanpa diminta, menjawab pandangan bertanya sang pemimpin rapat. "Kami harus mencarter pesawat khusus supaya cederanya tidak bertambah parah."

Germany hanya mengangguk, melirik arlojinya dan membuat catatan mental siapa saja yang belum datang. Seperti biasa, para warga ASEAN yang memang langganan telat—ah, itu mereka bersepuluh baru saja berbondong-bondong masuk sambil terengah-engah—lalu para Latinos Eropa—duo Italy dan duo Iberia—yang kemungkinan besar telat karena overdosis siesta seperti biasa dan... America dan Netherlands tumben-tumbenan belum datang? Dan bicara soal tumben-tumbenan, negara yang biasanya selalu hadir lima belas menit sebelum rapat mulai itu hari ini tumben-tumbenan belum tampak batang hidungnya...

"Kak China kenapa? Masih merasakan _aftershock_ gempa di Yunnan?" Suara Laos yang berbalut kekhawatiran menghentikan laju pikirannya.

"A-Aru... Aku memang merasakan ada gempa, tapi kali ini rasanya... di utara..." Mata madu sang pemuda Asia bertemu mata violet Russia, kengerian terpatri di wajah kedua sahabat lama. Tampaknya tremor apapun itu yang menimbulkan kekalutan bagi China, Russia juga merasakannya.

Belum sempat Germany mencerna itu semua, pintu ruang pertemuan menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok berambut coklat tua yang berdiri terengah-engah. Mata biru terang yang biasanya setenang lautan Mediterania itu kali ini menampakkan ketegangan.

Germany memang tidak begitu mengenal sang tertua Iberia secara personal, namun entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan bahwa berita apapun yang dibawa Portugal saat itu pasti bukan berita gembira.

"Kami menemukan Japan pingsan beberapa meter di depan toilet, tampak habis muntah darah. _Holanda_, _Espanha_, dan kedua Italia tengah melarikannya ke rumah sakit khusus selagi kita berbicara."

* * *

England sudah nyaris mencabuti alisnya karena frustrasi. Ini sudah usahanya yang ketiga kali berusaha menghubungi sang mantan koloni. Seandainya yang yang ini gagal lagi, bukan tidak mungkin dia bakal melempar ponselnya sampai membuat benjol kepala Germany, dia sudah tak peduli.

Tadi Estonia tanpa diminta langsung membuka komputernya dan segera membangun koneksi dengan dunia maya hanya untuk menemukan fakta mengerikan: sebuah gempa sebesar 8.9 SR—estimasi kasar, masih ada kemungkinan kenaikan—terjadi di samudra Pasifik bagian barat, hanya beberapa kilometer dari pantai Japan.

Pasifik bagian barat. Dan America berada tepat di sisi timurnya. Memang tidak sebegitu dekat tapi tetap saja…

Kekacauan dalam ruangan rapat langsung tak terhindari. Indonesia dan Philippines panik dan cepat-cepat menelepon Boss masing-masing. Bisa dimengerti, keduanya juga terletak di Pasifik. Apalagi Indonesia yang masih sedikit trauma karena terjangan tsunami di Mentawai hanya beberapa bulan kemarin. Hal yang serupa juga dilakukan oleh Mexico, Chile dan Papua Nugini; mereka yang berada di daerah Pasifik dan punya potensi menjadi korban tsunami.

South Korea menenangkan China yang gemetar, entah karena efek cipratan gempa atau mengkhawatirkan adik angkatnya; sementara Russia menelepon presidennya, dengan tenang meminta dilangsungkan evakuasi dari pulau Kuril yang terletak berbatasan dengan Japan.

Sementara Germany, setelah mengumumkan rapat dibatalkan secara formal, langsung menginterogasi Portugal terkait kronologi.

"Jadi, tadi kami datang mepet dan _Espanha_ berusaha menenangkan Romano yang sebal setengah mati karena Italy merengek masih mau ke toilet membetulkan letak _ahoge_-nya, dan di saat itulah kami melihat dia terkapar di sana dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya juga terluka parah…"

"Sudah berapa lama dia terkapar di sana?"

"Mana kutahu! Pokoknya, _Holanda_ dan _Espanha_ langsung membopongnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibawa kedua Italia..."

"Netherlands? Kenapa dia bisa bersama kalian?"

Namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam mata Portugal yang membuat Germany mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"...baiklah. Lupakan yang barusan. Kalau begitu, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah segera mencari tahu apakah duta-duta besar kita berada di lokasi rawan tsunami dan mulai merencanakan relokasi..."

Sisa percakapan hanya terdengar samar-samar bagi England begitu terdengar bunyi melegakan yang menandakan teleponnya sudah diangkat.

_"Wassup?"_

"America! Kenapa baru diangkat sekarang, _you git_! Dan kenapa kau tidak datang rapat? Ketiduran, ya?" England praktis meneriaki ponselnya tanpa kira-kira sampai Malaysia di sebelahnya terlonjak sekian senti ke udara.

_"Ahaha. Well. Aku ada sedikit urusan mendadak. Rapatnya sudah mulai lama?"_

"Dibatalkan. Ada gempa besar di perairan Pasifik dekat Japan..."

_"Ah. Jadi gempanya dari sana? Pantas saja..."_

Baru saja England mau membuka mulut untuk bertanya apa maksudnya, sebuah suara lain yang lebih formal menembus speakernya.

_"...Mr. America, harap kembali ke ranjang, lengan kiri anda masih meneteskan darah..."_

Mata hijau England melebar. Firasat buruk yang dirasakannya dari tadi…

"America! Kau terluka?"

"_Enggak, kok. Kamu denger dari mana?"_

"Jangan bohong! Yang tadi ngomong di belakangmu itu apa?"

"_Oh. Ahaha. Cuma luka kecil…"_

"…_Mr. America, dokternya sudah datang. Suka atau tidak, luka anda harus dijahit sekarang…"_

_Kayak gitu dibilang luka kecil?_ England hampir menggeram frustrasi. Dari dulu mantan koloninya itu memang suka berlagak sok pahlawan, sok berani, menanggung semuanya sendiri…

_"Sudah dulu ya, Iggy. Maaf, ya."_

"Tung- Ameri-"

_KLEK. Tuuut... tuuut... tuuuutt..._

KRAK.

Lusinan pasang kepala beralih dari sisa-sisa ponsel yang berserakan ke pemuda British berwajah merah yang tengah bersusah payah menahan air matanya.

* * *

"_...8.9 magnitude earthquake just struck the north-east area of Japan, followed by an over 33 feet tsunami sweeping over the Tohoku region..._"

"Vee! _Fratello_ tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi? Makin banyak darah yang keluar ini!"

"Berisik! Ini sudah kecepatan maksimal! Lebih cepat dari ini kalau sampai nabrak atau apa aku nggak tanggung jawab, ya!"

"Vee! Belok kiri, _fratello_, belok kiri! Kalau lewat situ muter jauh nanti!"

"AAAAGHHH! Bilang dong dari tadi!"

"_...overall casualties are still unknown, and the government of Japan are doing their best to find the unconfirmed ones amidst the debris and aftershocks..._"

"Kurasa sebaiknya radio itu dimatikan. Bikin perasaan nggak enak."

"Ngomong memang gampang, _tulip-bastard_! Orang lagi sibuk nyetir juga-"

KRAKK.

"Sudah~"

"_IDIOTA SPAGNA_! ITU RADIO MOBILKU YANG BARUSAN KAU TONJOK RUSAK!"

Suara-suara itu baginya bagaikan mimpi di kejauhan. Sentakan-sentakan ketika mobil—dia hanya berasumsi kendaraan yang tengah ditumpanginya ini mobil dari samar-samar aroma tempat duduk kulit yang tajam dan langit-langit rendah—itu berkelit tajam menghindari truk yang menghalangi dan kabur dari sempritan polisi baginya seperti ayunan yang membuai, mengantarnya menuju alam mimpi di mana dia bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang membakar tubuhnya saat ini...

_"Kimi ga yo wa chiyo ni..."_

Ponselnya berdering. Walaupun dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Japan masih bisa mendengar—lebih tepatnya merasakan—kasak kusuk di sekitarnya.

"Nggak bisa baca nama pemanggilnya nih, ditulis pakai kanji. Aduh. Angkat nggak, ya?"

"Angkat aja! Daripada harus dengerin lagu emo itu!"

"Hush, _fratello_!"

"Kemarikan ponselnya."

PIP.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

Tanpa perlu membuka mata, Japan tahu bahwa Italy, Romano, dan Spain tengah menjatuhkan rahang dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Holanda_! Kamu bisa bahasanya _Japon_? Wah, nggak nyangka!"

Tentu saja dia bisa. Kalau tidak dengan cara apa dia dulu berkomunikasi dan berdagang dengan Japan di masa-masa Sakoku-nya coba?

"Sssttt! _Hai, moshi moshi_?" Netherlands mendelik tajam ke arah Spain menyuruhnya diam sembari menyalakan _loudspeaker_ ponselnya.

Suara seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja mencapai akil balig-nya langsung melolong keluar.

_"Nihon-nii! Taihen yaaa!"_

Japan langsung tersadar sepenuhnya. Hanya satu kenalannya yang berbicara dengan logat Oita yang kental itu. Personifikasi salah satu _region_-nya di selatan, Kyushu.

"To-Tolong ponsel saya, Oranda-san."

Japan terbata-bata berbicara, lidahnya masih bisa mencecap rasa metalik darah. Dia mendengar tarikan napas tertahan disusul "Vee! _Giappone_ sudah sadar?" namun untungnya Netherlands cukup sigap dan menyerahkan ponselnya tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

Japan meraihnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar, mematikan fungsi _loudspeaker_-nya, dan menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"K-Kyushu-kun? Apa yang terjadi?"

_"Nihon-nii, Nihon-nii! Cepatlah pulang, semua sedang kacau di sini. Ada...ada gempa di Pasifik, hanya beberapa kilometer dari lepas pantai daerah Tohoku..."_

Ah. Jadi itu yang terjadi. Hal itu menjelaskan kenapa tadi dia terserang nausea, tangan kanannya mati rasa dan tahu-tahu saja darah segar sudah mengucur dari mulutnya…

"Uhuk!"

...dan sepertinya belum reda sepenuhnya.

_"Nihon-nii?"_

"_Nan-Nandemo arimasen_." Japan memandang Italy yang mengusap darah yang mengaliri sela-sela bibirnya dengan saputangan, mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa suara. "Kalian... Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

_"A-Aku baik-baik saja, gempa tidak mencapai daerahku di selatan. Okinawa sudah menghubungi Chugoku dan Chubu, katanya mereka baik-baik saja. Dia sekarang sedang berusaha menghubungi Shikoku. Kanto mengalami cedera. Kansai sekarang sedang merawatnya. Tohoku... Oh, Nihon-nii... Tohoku kena dampak paling parah dari gempa dan tsunami. Mereka bilang...mereka bilang Miyagi bahkan sudah seperti kota mati..."_

Japan merasakan tenggorokannya menyempit.

Tohoku… remaja energik yang menjadi personifikasi wilayahnya di pulau Honshu bagian utara… Dia bisa membayangkannya berbaring sendirian di tengah reruntuhan, terluka parah, mata cokelat tuanya terpancang pada langit yang memuntahkan butiran salju, mulut terbuka dalam jeritan tanpa suara sementara dia merasakan semakin banyak penghuninya menemui ajal oleh kuasa alam…

_"Nihon-nii... Aku takut sekali..."_

Dirinya sebagai personifikasi seluruh _Nihonkoku_ saja merasakan sakit seperti ini, dia tak sanggup membayangkan luka yang mendera personifikasi wilayah yang terhantam bencana itu sendiri…

"Kyushu-kun," Namun meski begitu, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan. "Tenangkan dirimu, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tohoku akan baik-baik saja, dia anak yang kuat. Kita semua akan saling bantu untuk keluar dari krisis ini, ya?"

Dari ujung sana dia mendengar suara isakan dan gesekan, memberitahunya bahwa Kyushu tengah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"_Baiklah. Aku akan coba menghubungi Hokkaido dan-"_

Di saat itulah 'itu' menyerang. Tanpa peringatan. Kepala Japan terkulai ke belakang, kesadarannya menghilang begitu sepertiga sumber energi yang menopang negerinya serentak dimatikan. Akibat langsung krisis reaktor nuklir di Fukushima Dai-ichi yang baru saja mengalami ledakan.

Ponselnya jatuh ke lantai mobil yang bergetar, masih menyala tanda panggilan belum terputuskan.

"…_Nihon-nii?"_

_

* * *

Pria dan wanita, pemudi pemuda dan para lansia, mereka yang biasanya saling lirik pun tidak kali ini berpelukan erat. Berusaha mempertahankan nyawa ketika kompartemen kereta itu terguling menuju kehancuran..._

Sebuah negara kepulauan kecil yang langsung berbatasan dengan lautan dalam, menjadi interseksi tiga lempeng tektonik dalam wilayahnya yang massa tanahnya bahkan tidak mencapai sepersepuluh China. Tentu saja. Sejak awal dia dan para penduduknya, dari anak TK sampai orang-orang tua, sudah tahu dan sadar betul bahwa mereka hidup berdampingan dengan neraka.

_Air. Air yang berputar. Laut yang biasanya menjadi sumber berkat itu bagi mereka kini seolah mendatangkan kiamat. Langit yang berawan menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang mereka lihat begitu kapal naas itu tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam pusaran..._

Apakah ini karma? Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Kalau alam memang sudah memutuskan untuk bertindak, siapa yang bisa menyangkalnya? Tidak ada yang lebih tahu dari dirinya mengenai betapa alam bisa begitu ramah namun bisa juga begitu ganas. Gempa dan tsunami sudah seringkali ia alami. Dan jelas bukan kebetulan bahwa kata 'tsunami' itu berasal dari bahasanya sendiri.

_Seorang pria mengayuh sepedanya, menghindari jalanan yang retak dan reruntuhan di mana-mana. Sesampainya di taman kota yang sudah porak poranda, dia meloncat turun dari sepeda, berlari dan merentangkan tangannya. Memeluk istri dan anaknya. Wajahnya yang penuh luka dibanjiri air mata lega._

Semua persiapan antisipasi bencana, semua _quake drill_ yang dijalankan segenap institusi dari universitas biasa sampai korporasi yang sudah bernama, tetap tidak bisa menyiapkan mereka dari kehancuran. Membuktikan bahwa manusia memang tidak bisa apa-apa di hadapan alam.

_Ruang kantor yang hiruk pikuk, penuh staff yang dengan panik berlarian, menjawab telepon, meneriakkan perintah. Di antaranya seorang wanita berseragam yang sedang berusaha bicara di telepon dalam bahasa Inggris patah-patah._

_"We understand, Madam, but we have so many-"_

_"No, you don't understand! He's my son! My only son!"_

_"We are doing our best to confirm everyone's safety-"_

_"GET MY SON OUT OF THAT COUNTRY!"_

Mata cokelat tua itu tersentak terbuka. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat, membuat helai-helai hitam menempel di pipi dan lehernya. Dia mengangkat tangannya kirinya—tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban dari bahu sampai pergelangan tangan belum bisa digerakkan—perlahan, merasakan kain lembab yang diletakkan di dahinya, memberi sensasi menyejukkan. Ruangan tempat dia berada didominasi warna putih, membuatnya tak perlu lagi bertanya-tanya dia berada di mana.

"Mimpi buruk, aru?"

Japan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, mengerjap ketika tindakan sesimpel itu membawa gelombang nausea kembali ke otaknya.

"...Chuugoku-san? Kenapa-"

"Anikiiii! Jangan mengambil _spotlight_ untuk Aniki sendiri, da ze!"

Mata cokelat tua itu semakin melebar melihat sosok dengan hanbok biru putih berlengan kepanjangan yang muncul dari balik sang tertua Asia. Salah satu orang yang paling tidak diduganya akan menjenguknya.

"Ka-Kankoku-san?"

"Kankoku-sama untukmu, da ze!"

Sang personifikasi bagian selatan Korea Peninsula menyambar, seringai terpatri di wajahnya yang polos nan ceria. China, yang duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, menjitak Korea perlahan sebelum menghela napas.

"Kau mau teh herbal, aru? Mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya bisa menenangkan..."

Japan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar; kata-kata China melemparkannya kembali pada kondisinya yang sekarang. Sebuah negara industri raksasa yang baru saja terhantam bencana. Dengan sekarang seluruh dunia mengawasi dan mengasihaninya. Sementara dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

_"Sumimasen."_

China hanya mengangkat bahu, berlalu untuk menyeduh teh untuknya. Bahkan dalam posisinya yang sedang tiduran, dengan latar belakang suara Korea meneriakkan "Teh herbal berasal dari Korea, da ze!", Japan bisa melihat cara jalan China yang sedikit timpang. Wajahnya mengeras. Sampai China yang sedang terluka juga...

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya di mana Italy dan yang lainnya, mereka sudah pulang duluan sebelum kau sadar. Spain dan Portugal meracau tentang _debt downgrade_ atau apapun itu. Mereka minta maaf tidak bisa membantu, aru, ekonomi mereka masih carut marut begitu..."

Japan hanya mengangguk saja. Sampai negara-negara yang jarang berinteraksi dengannya seperti Mediterania...

"Russia dan kedua saudarinya baru beberapa menit yang lalu pulang, aru. Ukraine bahkan menawarkan tim yang sudah berpengalaman mengatasi krisis Chernobyl untuk membantu mengatasi reaktor nuklirmu yang meledak itu, aru."

Sampai Russia, yang sampai sekarang masih bersengketa dengannya terkait batas bagian utara. Sampai Ukraine, yang mestinya sedang bersusah payah memulihkan ekonominya...

"Ah, ya. Australia dan New Zealand tadi juga mampir ke sini, aru, bersama Indonesia dan Philippines. Australia berjanji akan mengirimkan tim untuk membantu indentifikasi korban, dan Indonesia berjanji akan membantu donasi dari kedutaannya dan warganya yang masih tinggal di tempatmu. Anak-anak baik mereka itu, aru. Padahal aku dengar tsunami mencapai Indonesia bagian timur dan membunuh seorang warganya…"

Bahkan sampai Indonesia, yang mestinya sedang memulihkan diri dari bencana Merapi dan Mentawai beberapa bulan berselang...

"Germany sudah menguruskan administrasi rawat inapmu di rumah sakit ini, aru. Oh ya, tadi ada Nepal dan France juga, kombinasi yang tidak biasa-"

"Kenapa?"

Gerakan China yang sedang khusuk menyeduh teh terhenti seketika.

"Pertanyaanmu itu luas sekali, aru."

Japan masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamar ketika China mendekat, menaruh nampan teh di meja di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa membantu saya?"

Dia punya pemerintahan yang bisa dipercaya. Rakyat-rakyatnya rata-rata sudah terlatih menghadapi bencana. Dia percaya diri mereka bisa membantunya keluar dari ini semua. Sampai-sampai ada uluran tangan dari luar sana...

"Pertanyaan bodoh, da ze." Kali ini South Korea yang angkat suara. Mata hitam kelam itu bertatapan dengan mata cokelat tuanya, wajah yang tampan—walaupun adjektif satu ini tidak akan pernah melewati bibirnya—itu berkerut dalam keseriusan yang jarang-jarang ditunjukkan oleh personifikasi yang biasanya riang berlebihan ini. "Masih perlukah sebuah alasan?"

"Karena kita teman, bukan?"

Ketiga pemuda Asia itu menoleh ke arah suara. Personifikasi _United States of America_ itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan personifikasi _United Kingdom_ tepat di belakangnya. Dia berhenti di sisi ranjang, mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menepuk kepala Japan yang masih terpana.

"Gimana keadaanmu, Japan?"

"Amerika-san..." Mata cokelat itu mengerjap, menangkap bayangan balutan perban di lengan kiri America yang kemejanya sesaat tembus pandang karena efek pencahayaan. "Le-lengan kiri anda..."

"Kena tsunami di beberapa bagian pantai baratnya, terutama Hawaii dan California." England menjelaskan untuknya, melempar pandangan sebal ke arah America yang menggaruk kepalanya dan nyengir minta maaf. "Nggak terlalu parah, dan jelas nggak bisa disandingkan dengan tsunami yang menimpa wilayahmu, Japan, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dibiarkan. Canada juga kena di Vancouver islands, walaupun cuma semeteran. Dia sekarang lagi beristirahat di rumah, kayaknya."

Tak satupun dari mereka melihat sosok yang kini sedang pundung di pojokan kamar, terisak dirinya sudah susah-susah datang menjenguk masih juga tidak dianggap kehadirannya.

"Aww. Bilang saja kau mengkhawatirkan kami, _old man_!" America berkata riang, menggaet bahu England dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Wajah pemuda British itu memerah beberapa detik sebelum dia mengamuk, melempar apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya ke American yang cuma tertawa-tawa.

Boneka Panda yang dibawa China menjadi salah satu batu rajam dadakannya.

"AIYAHHH! Kembalikan boneka Pandaku, ahen!"

"Boneka Panda berasal dari Korea, da ze!"

Japan tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak _facepalm_. Nggak di ruang rapat, nggak di ruang sakit, atmosfernya memang tidak jauh beda kalau ada America...

Begitu telapak tangannya menyingkir dari wajahnya, mata cokelatnya langsung berhadapan dengan mata biru America yang menatapnya. Untung dia sedang berbaring berbungkus selimut tebal jadi lonjakan tubuhnya karena kaget tadi sepertinya tidak kelihatan.

"Aku sudah mengirim regu penolong untuk membantumu di sana." Pemuda berkacamata itu berkata kasual, dengan nada yang tak bisa disanggah seperti dulu sewaktu dia 'membujuk' Japan membuka negaranya.

"Namanya... _Operation Tomodachi_."

_Tomodachi_. Teman, dalam bahasanya. Teman, yang tersenyum penuh pengertian kepadanya. Teman-teman, yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya, tanpa dia memintanya.

Japan terkenal sebagai negara yang sangat menjaga betul emosinya. Baik bagi rakyat-rakyatnya maupun para pemimpinnya, itu merupakan salah satu bagian dari budaya mereka. Bahkan di saat mereka terkena bencana, mereka mati-matian menjaga emosinya. Mereka _gaman_, mereka bertahan. Bekerja demi memulihkan keadaan. Menangispun, tidak akan mereka lakukan di depan.

Seharusnya dia sebagai personifikasi negara juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._"

Itulah mengapa begitu America membalikkan badan, berteriak-teriak pada China yang telah melemparnya dengan cangkir teh herbal nyasar yang tadinya ditujukan ke muka England, Japan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya.

Dan barulah air mata itu bergulir perlahan.

-fin-

* * *

_Sumber: a quick look at w*kipedia, berita-berita bbcn*ws yang kalau saya sebutkan satu-satu di sini bisa bikin pembaca ngorok semua, potongan berita m*tro TV yang kebetulan tertonton saja, stalking FB temen-temen di sana, dan notes FB mantan nihongo sensei yang sedang berada di Tokyo sewaktu bencana._

A/N: Endingnya. Susah. Sangat #headbang

Mmm mungkin rada melenceng dengan anggapan kebanyakan orang, tapi headcanon saya Japan itu mandiri dan berharga diri tinggi. Jadi yah...untuk ukuran Hetalia mungkin Japan di fic ini sedikit OOC...harap dimaklumi #bow

Writer's block ditambah insting nulis tragedi yang karatan begini...hasilnya tidak bisa dipungkiri abal sekali #headbang

Ahem. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungi saya kalau ada koreksi.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya ini #bow

Regards,

Ryokiku

P.S: berdoa untuk Myanmar dan Thailand yang belum lama ini terhantam gempa juga #prayfortheworld


End file.
